The End Of Days
by BlackBeauty1990
Summary: When the end of the world is coming Angel, Spike and Wesley search for the only other one that can help them to stop it from ending. Buffy. From dreamland's to W&H how will they stop the evil.
1. A Surprising Awakening

Title: The End Of Days

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the characters, I do not own them and never will but the story…is another thing

Author's notes: This is my first story I've ever posted so be cruel but kind if you like it tell me and if you hate it tell me

Chapter One: A Surprising Awakening

Angel sat at his desk and was watching the clock that was up on the wall in front of him.

"Things are sure slow these days" he said almost sounding disappointed

He looked at the sigh on the office door. It read:

ANGEL INVESTIGATION

We Help The Helpless

Office Hours: Monday - Sunday 9am - 4pm

Angel signed and fixed his pencils on his desk. He watched the clock again this time yawning as he did. Then 'ding, ding, ding, ding' the clock stroke four. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

The bell on the door rings and footsteps could be heard coming towards Angel's table.

"Sorry the office is closed right now but you can leave your name, number and your problem with the receptionist" said Angel tiredly as he opened his eyes

The figure walked up to his desk

"Is that anyway to treat and old friend" said Wesley as he came out of the shadows

Angel got back into a sitting position and opened hi eyes widely

"Wesley? Is that you" Angel said shocked

"In the flesh and by the way your receptionist isn't at the front desk" Wesley replied

"We thought you were dead" Angel said as he stood up with a very big suspired smile on his face

Wesley and Angel give each other a manly hug

"To make a long story short, I was" he said looking around "But in one word just for you Magic's"

"Oh I see but who brought you back?" Angel asked wondering

"That is what I have to find out" Wesley said "It's been a long time"

"It's been so long" Angel said leaning on his desk "its good to see you again"

"I trust your ok back in a fire trap like this again then?" asked Wesley

"Well after the whole evil council thing we kind of lost Wolfram and Hart" Angel said

"What about the apocalypses?" Wesley asked. "I'm guessing you well we won"

"The powers that be decided to step in after all and sent us a very great weapon"

"Can I see it" Wesley asked?

"It was a one time user kind of thing" Angel said

"Oh right" Wesley said

"Yep" Angel said looking at the burn marks on his arm

"Well I guess your managing and that's the important thing. So are you here by yourself then?" Wesley asked hoping for Fred's or Illyria's name to pop up somewhere on the list

"Just me…" Angel began saying right as Spike walked in

"The Pig Blood Muffins are done" he said walking in with a pink apron, yellow oven gloves, and a tray of Pig Blood Muffins in his hands.

"…and Spike" Angel finished saying

"Oi who are you" Spike asked looking at the back of Wesley's head

Wesley almost snickered as he turned to face him

"Bloody hell it's Wesley" said Spike in a shocked voice

"I'm aware of that Spike" Angel replied

"Doesn't anyone stay dead around here or what?" he said putting down the muffins on a near table.

"Well I see you're happy to see me and I also see you're still as rude as ever" Wesley said as he crossed his arms

"Oh I'm sorry totally forgot my manners" Spike said as he picked up some Pig Blood Muffins and handed them to Wesley. "Want some? There good and I added a little chicken Blood for the lemon flavor"

Wesley turns away from his muffin and almost covers his mouth as if he was trying to keep vomit in his mouth

"I'll be right thank you" he said taking his hand away from his mouth

"Your loss then" Spike said picking up a muffin and stuffing his face in it

"Wes, want to see our new office. We even have a coffee machine, get this…" Angel said getting up and running over to the coffee machine "that actually works. No one drinks coffee here anymore… but we have one"

Harmony walks in and brings in a cup of blood

"Here's your blood boss" she said putting the mug down on the table

"HARMONY? What is she doing here? She's EVIL" Wesley said uncrossing his arms in a shocked voice

"Well see after they left W&H they couldn't find a receptionist that could deal with the stuff we see, and I being all nice decided hey why work for them and they were all"

"Harm" Angel said with an annoyed face

"Yes?" she answered being all perky

"It's not a good time" he said giving her a hint to leave

"Right" she said looking at Wesley "I'll just take a muffin and go…by the way Wesley you look really good, did you lose a few pounds"

"HARMONY" said Angel almost shouting now

"Going" she said walking out the door

"As you were saying" Angel said directing it to Wesley as he sat down

Wesley looks at Spike then at Angel

"Are we sure that … you know…him…be here" Wesley said trying to get the right words out for saying 'Spike shouldn't be here'

"Say no more, I get it" Spike said as he got up and walked out of the room

"Finally he's gone" Wesley said as he leaned against the table

Spike walked back in the room

"Bet you couldn't look at me straight with those things on" he said leaning against the wall again and taking another muffin

Wesley sighed then continued with what he was saying

"Look I came back because I found something" he said getting something out of his bag

"Well what is it" Angel asked impatiently

"An ancient scroll that belonged to me great, great grandfather" he said as he pulled it out of his bag

"That be right, him and his goody, goody granddads. Owwww I have an ancient scroll, they sing la la la and then prance around like a poof" Spike said almost mocking Wesley

"And as I was going through it, I found something' Wesley continued trying to ignore Spike with all his might

"Well what is it" Angel asked again even more impatiently

"I found out that the world is going to end" Wesley replied in a worried voice

There was a few seconds silence

"Oh…is that all, well better get the gang together and stop it from ending then" Spike said looking at Angel not being in shock

"Spike you don't understand this no ordinary apocalypse, this is the apocalypse to end it all" Wesley said being serious

"There's such a thing" Angel said looking at the scroll

"Yes. These scrolls have never been wrong and never will be wrong. Nothing can stop what will happen in them. It will happen. The scroll of Babilonga tells it all. It's going to happen, the world will end. It took a while to translate it…' Wesley said

"Yeah like 3 months" Spike interrupted

"But the point is that this scroll is never wrong. Something is coming. Big. Evil. Bigger than the senior partners and older than the First and its coming soon. This is it the end" Wesley continued

"What is this big evil anyway?" Angel asked

"It doesn't say. There's just a reference to the sun and a power to out power all powers" Wesley answered sounded worried

"So this is bigger then Wolfram and hart' Spike added

"I'm afraid so. This is to big to handle by ourselves" Wesley said trying to sat calm

"We need more help. We need back up. We need the only other person that can help us in this situation" Angel said standing up and putting the scroll down

"You mean?" Wesley asked

"Yes. We need her" Angel answered looking at Spike

"Buffy" Spike said

"Are we sure last time she was made at us for working at Wolfram and Hart?" Wesley said remembering the slayer they had encountered a while ago

"We don't work for Wolfram and Hart anymore" Angel said. "Besides Wolfram and Hart we can't face this alone without Wolfram and Hart and she will want to help, otherwise she will die to"

"Right cause she is such and understanding person" Spike added. "Not"

"Harmony, were making a trip to Middle Heights" Angel said grabbing his coat

"Middle who?" said Wesley looking confused

Harmony walks in

"It's a town in California, Buffy lives there" Spike said as he lithe a cigarette

"I want to go" said Harmony as she walked in

"No, you stay here and keep the place in businesses" Angel said.

"Right" Harmony said as she walked out of the room

"Are you sure this is a wise thing letting Spike come along, you know the History between Buffy and him" Wesley said quietly as Spike left the room

"That boat has sailed a long time ago Wes" Angel said leaving the room

"But what about you're history with Buffy' Wesley said silently

Wesley looked around the room and took a dagger that was hanged on the. He took it off the wall and noticed a picture on Angel's desk. It was of Fred. Wesley took the picture and put it in his pocket then walked out the door

To Be Continued


	2. Middle Heights

Chapter Two: Middle Heights

Buffy was standing in a graveyard wiping dust off her shirt

"Boy there sure hasn't been many Vamps out as usual over the past month" she said to herself as she fixed up her hair.

She picked up her stake and slowly started to walk towards the exit.

(Cut to Outside Buffy's New House)

"You know what I don't get is how can this evil be older than the first" Angel said getting out of the big, old, rusty van that looked like it belonged to the 70's. "I mean the first is the first, so like how this evil can be older than the first is a mystery".

"I bet he's all talk" Spike said. "You know the first, like he's just pretending to be the 'first evil' cause no one so far has proven to be older then him".

"Right that must be it" Angel said sarcastically.

"That's something I'd like to know" Wesley said getting out of the van. "I bet Willow can help us with that".

"I love how he says Willow" Spike laughs. "With the British, English, or whatever accent he has. It's cool".

"You're a dork Spike" Angel said as he threw the keys to Wesley. "Well if you had all of the ancient scroll it would probably answer your questions Wes" .

Wesley caught the keys and locked the van up.

"Yes it's a pity the other half is lost" Wesley said disappointed. "So what happened to the rest of the gang?" .

"Well…they moved on" Spike said sounding dramatic.

"There dead" Wesley shouted.

"NO…they went out, got other jobs, made something of themselves" Angel said quickly "Gun works for some law firm in New York, Loran is working in show again in some casino in Las Vegas, and Illyria…well I don't know where she went. After the big fight I haven't seen her".

"Oh you had me startled there for a second" Wesley said.

"Haven't you heard Illyria was killed a few weeks ago" Spike said "Didn't you get the memo. Harm was supposed to tell you Angel".

Wesley froze in his path.

"Nah only joking…I love to see him panic. I get all tingly in side" Spike said almost laughing as he started to walk again. "He's easy to scare".

"You are a psycho you do know that right" Wesley said to Spike as he slowly approached the front door of the big old looking house.

Angel knocked on the door. The knock echoed in the street.

"I'll get it" said a voice from inside the house.

The door opened and Willow stood there in her PJ's. Willow shocked to see Angel dropped the toothbrush she held in her hand.

"Angel, Spike…and Wesley?" she said seeing him at the back.

"Hey Will" said Angel.

Xander walks up behind Willow.

"Who is it…?" he said as his head pocked from behind the door.

Xander saw Angel and Spike. He took a step back.

"Are they evil again?" he said asking Willow.

"No" said Angel "Were not evil again and by the way I like haven't been evil in a long…long uh…time".

"Just checking because with Vampire's you never know theses days" Xander said seeing Wesley behind them "So what's up?".  
"Need Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Yes actually" said Angel expecting to be let in.

"You still with Wolfram and Hart?" Willow asked.

"No" Spike said in self-defense.

"The last I heard you were, and there evil" Xander added.

"Look this is an emergency" Angel said. "Get over it. The world is going to end if you don't" He almost ordered.

"Ok Angel" Willow said understanding something big was up

Willow just took a step back to give room for them to come in. A few moments pass

"Well this is embarrassing" Spike said in an annoyed voice "We can't actually come unless you invite us"

"Right I forgot it's been so long since we've had a Vampire who has come in our house. Come in. the both of you" she said.

Angel, Spike and Wesley walked in.

"Xander, Willow" Said Wesley in a nice how you doing voice.

"Wesley nice to see you not dead" said Willow.

"Same here" said Xander.

Dawn walks in the room.

"Who was…Angel? Spike? And…you are" said Dawn as she noticed Wesley.

"Wesley Wyndam Pryce and you must be Dawn" he said. "Don't worry we've never meet, so you don't have to pretend like you know me" .

"Cool. Nice to meet you" she said almost star-crossed.

"Buffy's out but come, and we can show you the tour of our house until she gets home" Xander said walking in the hallway.

Spike, Wesley and Angel then followed Xander.

After they have left Dawn faced Willow.

"Wesley was hot" she said excited.

"What?" Willow asked surprised.

"What? He was" Dawn replied almost laughing. "Even thought he's kind of old".

Willow picked up her toothbrush she had dropped.

"Yeah …well I had kind of a crush on him back in my days" She said walking away.

"What when did this happen" Dawn said almost running after her.

(An Hour Later)

Buffy walked into the house and put her coat on the coat rack.

"Honey's I'm home" she said calling out to everyone and anyone.

She looked around the kitchen but not seeing anyone there she went upstairs. She slowly walked down the hallway. When approaching her room she peered in it first. Seeing Angel standing in the middle of her room holding a stuff toy she stopped walking in.

"Angel?" she asked shocked and suspired to see him.

Angel turned around and almost dropped the toy on the floor.

"Oh…Hi Buffy" he said putting the toy down.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she walked in the room.

"Look I only came here for your help, I don't work for Wolfram and Hart anymore so you don't have to worry and you are the last person I would have turned to, but I need help" Angel said sitting on her bed.

Buffy stood there thinking for a few seconds then she walked over and sat next to him.

"Evil I guess" she said .

"Yes actually" Angel said.

"So tell me" she said with a sigh. "And what do you mean the last person?".

(Cut to Spike Xander, Willow, and Wesley sitting in the living room)

They all sat there in silence and looked each other. The clock can be heard ticking.

"So…" Spike said not really knowing what to say. "Willow.. you still gay?"

"Yes" she said .

"Well where's Miss to Big for her Boots then" Spike said leaning back into the couch.

"Kennedy? Oh we broke up. It um… didn't work out" Willow said.

"Well that's good…" Spike said not knowing what else's to say.

They sat there in silence once more.

(Cut to Buffy and Angel)

"Wow" Buffy said walking around the room. "That's…like…" she said sitting down on the bed next to Angel again.

"And its coming. Wesley doesn't know what this big evil is…only that it's coming and its coming soon" Angel said.

"It's like being 16 all over again" Buffy said. "With the prophecy. I died Angel and this is the same thing expect the end of the world is the end of the world, there's no coming back from this one. Why even bother the end is the end".

"Look. We have to try" he said. "You were supposed to be dead, but your still standing, and even if we can't stop it we should at least try".

"Because were hero's right' Buffy asked "Were supposed to save the day in the end or go out fighting. You no fight the good fight".

"Where you hear that?' Angel asked.

"I don't know…somewhere" Buffy answered.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"So how have you been these past years Buffy?" Angel asked. "It's far away form what were talking about, but I want to know. Where you been. Had any Boyfriends recently"

"I've been to Europe, Dawn went to Italy school, Willow was at Rio and Xander was in Africa" She said getting up. "There was one guy…but it was just a fling. He wouldn't come to America when I wanted to move back so we broke up. What about you?"

"Very busy the last few months. With Nina and with Sp…" Angel said

"Nina?" Buffy asked interrupting him.

"She was a werewolf. We went out but I don't think she trusted me and…" Angel said.

"You know what I don't want to even know" Buffy said as she walked towards the door.

"Your right, the past is the past and all we should be worrying about is our future" Angel said walking out the door.

They walked downstairs and meet up with the rest of the group. Buffy examined each person in the room and was shocked to see Spike.

"Spike?" Buffy asked to see if it was really him. "You're alive".

Spike stood up quickly when he saw Buffy.

"Buffy" he said looking her up and down.

They looked at each other in silence then Buffy walked to the phone.

"Willow did you remember to tell Buffy about Spike" Xander Whispered to Willow

"No" Willow whispered back.

"I'll call Giles then we can go" Buffy said avoiding him and trying to let it sink in

"Right" Spike said looking down and getting that she brushed him off "I'll go and get the van guys".

(10 minutes later)

Dawn walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go" she said watching Wesley walk outside.

"You're not going Dawn" Buffy said. "It's to dangerous".

"Am to" Dawn said.

"Are not" Buffy said walking out side .

"Am to" Dawn said following her to the van.

"Are not" Buffy said.

She stopped and looked at the van.

"What is that?" Dawn said almost laughing at how silly it looked.

"It's the only care we could afford" Wesley said pulling out the keys and unlocking it

"If only we have Wolfram and Hart" Angel said. "Then we'd be traveling in style"

"Oh by the way, am to coming" Dawn said.

"Fine but if anything happens to you…" Buffy said as they got in the car.

"Hello I'm 18 years old, not 2 years old, I can look after myself" Dawn said as the car drove off slowly. Dawn sat there for a few minutes. "So where are we going" she said

"Stop asking such stupid questions" said Buffy. "We're going…we're going…Wesley where are we going".

"Uh…I don't know" he said as he put on the brakes.

To Be Continued


	3. Are You Worthy

Chapter Three: Are you worthy

The Van pulled up, to a very old looking temple, in the mountains,

"So our big plan is to go to a house in the mountains" Dawn asked

"Yes" Angel said

"Why?" Dawn asked not really impressed with the idea. "shouldn't we be killing demons and stuff"

"Because these monks are probably the oldest monks alive and can help us with our problem" Wesley said answering her question. "They can most likely tell us what we are facing"

"Cool" Dawn says. "At least now we had a plan"

"Well we had a plan before" Spike said. "It was to pick you guys up and then go…somewhere"

"See at least we have a plan now" Dawn said

Everyone got out of the van. Buffy looked at the temple.

"And remember don't touch anything Dawn" Buffy said almost ordering her

"I wont" Dawn said annoyed

"Do you think these monks practice the magic's?" Willow asked

"Well, we're going to find out, aren't we love" Spike said walking up to the door

Buffy walked past the boot of the van. As she did Harmony popped out of the boot

"Suspire" Harmony yells out as it opened

Dawn screamed and hid behind Wesley as she grabbed onto his jumper tightly

Buffy acted quickly. She grabbed Harmony by the arms and pulled her out of the boot onto the floor. She pulled out a stake and put her foot of Harmony to keep her down

"Wait, don't" Harmony yelled

Buffy realized it was Harmony.

"It's ok Dawn it was only Harmony" Wesley said to Dawn

Dawn let go of Wesley

"Oh" Dawn said blushing

"Give me one go reason I shouldn't kill you right now?" Buffy asked her

"Wait it's alright" Spike said moving in front of Buffy. "She's not evil"  
"Thanks Spike" Harmony said as she stood up

"What are you doing here Harmony" Buffy asked

"Well" Harmony said. "I wanted to help out saving the world and everything"

Buffy looked annoyed witht hat idea. She then closed the boot and walked towards the rest of the gang

"Cool…and I brought Muffins" Harmony said picking up her basket of Pig Blood Muffins. She walked over to the rest of them "who wants some" she asked

"I'll take one" Xander said taking one and biting into it

"Ok, when did he start drinking the blood?" Harmony asked

"This has blood in it?" Xander asked with a stuffed mouth

"Duh" Harmony answered

Willow, Buffy, Wesley and Dawn made a face that almost looked like they were going to throw up. Xander spit it out and almost threw up.

"Next time…" Xander began to say as he covered his mouth as if he's trying to stop himself from throwing up. "…Warn us you … use blood"

"Sorry" Harmony said walking up to Spike and kissing him on the cheek "Hi blondy bear"

"Wait … you two are back together?" Willow asked

Buffy looked at Spike shiocked

"No" Spike said. "That's just what she calls me all the time. It's annoying"

"Whatever" Buffy said. "You should be together. You two dissever each other because you're so alike"

"I assure you were not anything alike" Spike said hurt

"Ok enough of the touchy feely stuff. Let's stop the world from ending already" Xander said as he watched Angel trying to open the doors of the temple

"The door's won't open" he said as he tried his hardest to pull it open

"Let me try" Spike said.

Spike pushed on the door's as hard as he could

"Nope they won't open" he said almost looking puffed out "Both ways"

"Over here" Wesley called out as he read some writing on the wall of the temple. "It says that to get into the temple you must prove you are worthy by using blood as the key"

"Blood as the key?" Harmony asked confused

Wesley pulled out a Dagger and looked at Angel

"I'll go first" Angel said understanding what Wesley meant

Angel took the dagger and slit his hand and dropped the dagger. He looked at the door and put his bloody hand on the door. The door then opened slowly. Angel walked in. As he did the door closed straight away behind him.

"I'll go next then" Buffy said as she grabbed the dagger off the floor.

Buffy slit her hand and also put it on the door. The door also opened

They each slit there hands and walked in. When they walked in the temple it was dark.

"Ok I can't see anything" Dawn said feeling her way around the room hoping to grab a hold of Wesley

"I can" Spike

"Oh me to" Harmony added

"Yes being able to see in the dark is not a privilege us humans have" Wesley said

"I can fix this problem" Willow said. "Abalieno Agilis Ppareo Abs Ubi Esse Desidero"

A light appeared in front of Willow and then the whole room lit up.

"Witches, always doing that hokey pokey stuff" Spike said as the room lit up

The light revealed a long hallway

"Look at these markings on the wall" Wesley said as he touched the wall with his hand. "They seem to be…"

"Ancient Calashian" Dawn interrupted

"Yes" Wesley said looking at her. "How did you know?"  
"I saw it in some book recently" Dawn answered. "It said that no one can read it. So if we need to read it, we are really lost"

"On the contrary, I can read it" Wesley said

"What?" Dawn asked surprised and impressed

"What does it say?" Buffy asked

"There will be two tests in the upcoming hallway" Wesley read out loud. "Each for a single person. One is to do with fire, and the other is to do with moving quickly and spikes"

"I'll take the fire" Angel said as he stopped leaning on the wall

"I can move fast" Buffy said. "I'll do the spiky thing"

"Why is it that always the hero's get to do all the fun stuff?" Spike asked.

"You must complete these tasks to show that you are worthy" Wesley read

"Ok so now what are we supposed to do?" Buffy asked looking down the hallway that seemed to go forever

"There should be two staffs over there on the wall" Wesley said getting up and looking towards to staffs that each where held up on the side of the hall which just appeared. "As soon as you take the staff your task's begin. Angel take the right staff and Buffy take the left staff"

Angel and Buffy each walked over to a staff. As they took it off the wall they disappeared.

"Yep these monks do magic" Spike said

(Cut to Buffy)

Buffy appeared in another hallway. She walked down it. There was lots of Spikes on the walls and they seemed to be made out of crystal or some sort.

"Boy I hope those have nothing to do with it" Buffy whimpered almost. "And I'm talking to myself. I mean who actually talks to themselves in real life"

As she walked down the hall she found a place for the staff to sit. She carefully placed it on the hook.

"Now what" Buffy said as she looked around

Slowly whispers echoed the room

"Ok" Buffy said as she looked around as the walls slowly moved in towards each other

"Your test is run for our life as the walls close in and arrows shot from them" a voiced said that was hidden among the whispers

Buffy looked around as the walls slowly closed in on her. Picking to go straight ahead Buffy ran for her life. She ducked and jumped over arrows as they shot from the walls. She slowly got near the end of the hallway. When reaching the end, the walls stopped moving in towards her.

"Well, that was easy" Buffy said almost out of breath.

Then all of a sudden the spikes off the wall came off and formed a demons shape object.

"I spook too soon" Buffy said as it slowly walked towards her.

The Spiky Demon threw a punch towards Buffy. Buffy ducked and moved back against the wall. She tired to kick it but as she did her shoe got stuck in the spikes. Buffy pulled her shoe out of the spikes and her shoe ripped. Buffy looked around for a weapon of some kind

(Cut to Angel)

Angel looked around the small room he was now standing in. There was a plate of red vegetable looking things on the table.

"Ok" Angel said confused.

He looked around the room.

"Where's the fire?" Angel asked.

The sand on the floor started to move. A mini sand tornado slowly started to whirl and a sand man appeared in front of Angel.

"Hello" said the sand man

"Hi" Angel said looking around. "Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do for this fire test thing?"

"You must eat these chill peppers" the sand man said laughing and evil laugh.

Angel looked at the bowl of chill peppers unimpressed

"Is that all?" Angel asked. "Because I was told there was going to be fire in this test"

"The Peppers BURN LIKE FIRE" the Sand man shouted and laughed

"This is a stupid test' Angel said looking at the bowl again

"Well, we ran out of ideas. You no we're not the only one who makes up tests. There are a lot of testes out there and you can't copy other people. And besides, nobody likes pepper so eat the peppers and be done with it" the sand man said annoyed

"Fine" Angel said walking over and picking up a pepper

He put it in his mouth and swallowed. Angel waited for a second for something to happen. Nothing. Angel looked around and before he knew it he appeared standing next to Spike. Spike noticed him

"Finally the hero returns" Spike said looking at Buffy

Angel looked over to Buffy. She was covered in scratches and blood.

"What happened?" Angel asked her

"A test remember?" Buffy said. "I had to kill some sort of spike demons while running for my life as walls closed in on me. Not my finest hour but I lived. What did you have to do?

"Well…" Angel said

A monk appeared in the hallway

"Where did you come from?" Xander asked seeing the monk first

The monk walked up to them.

"Come with me, you are worthy" The monk said

The monk slowly walked back down the hallway. They all followed. They keep walking which it felt like forever until they came to a cave like room. There was a campfire on the floor. The monk sat down next to it

"Come sit" the monk said.

They all started to sit down

"No, NO" the monk almost shouted. "Only two may go on the journey"  
Angel and Buffy looked at each other then walked over to the fire and sat down

"Why do they always get to..." Spike said before Willow nudged him in the stomach. "Right then, I'll be quite" Spike said

"You must each be an anchor to each other" the monk said as he sat down and started to throw powder in the air. "So hold hands"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and hold hands.

"Now" the monk said. "Look deep into my eyes. Deep into my eyes"

Buffy started to get sleepy. So did Angel. They both slowly started to fall asleep. They fell to the floor still holding hands, but their eyes where still open.

"Uh…what happened?" Willow asked

"There in the dream world now" The monk said. "They will find the answers to the questions they want to know most"

Buffy's eyes slowly turned a yellow color while Angel's eyes turned to a red color. They started to float into the air as f they were getting picked up by someone.

"Bloody hell" Spike said standing back.

Whisper slowly filled the room. The monk chanted something in a demon laugh in the background. Then the whispers took form to a white wind shape. The wind surrounded Buffy and Angel then broke in two and went into each of them.

Buffy and Angel Screamed. The screams echoed the room. Then they stopped and slowly retuned to the ground still in a sleep like sate.

To Be Continued


	4. DreamLand

Chapter Four: Dreamland

Buffy and Angel lay side by side on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Dawn asked about to go and touch Buffy to see if she was awake or sleeping.

"I'm really not sure" Xander said grabbing onto Dawns arm knowing what she was about to do. "I'm guessing there…umm"

'They are now in a sleep like state" the monk said as he circled them. "I preformed an ancient spell on them to awaken the spirits and ghosts of the future past and present. They should find what they are looking for"

"Well that should be helpful" Spike said.

"Totally" Harmony said. "…I'm bored. can we go now"

"No" Spike said. "Not until they are finished there dream thing"

"Fine" Harmony said looking around bored. "We'll stay"

"They look so peaceful" Willow said

"I wonder what there dreams are like" Xander said

"Probably nothing to shocking" Wesley said. "Probably just like a normal dream"

(Cut to Buffy's dream)

Buffy walked down a white hallway. The hallway was long. It looked like the walls were melting and the ground was made of sand. Buffy looked up at the roof. Only there was no roof. Instead there was the night sky. Stars and two moons. Buffy then looked at the walls. Now there were pictures of old ladies and men hanged on the walls. There eyes seemed to follow her as she walked.

"Hello?" Buffy asked as her voice echoed in the room.

Buffy kept walking until she came to a door. The door looked like her old houses front door. Buffy slowly opened it. A bright light comes from the room. Buffy looked into he room and all she could see was white. She slowly walked into the room

(Cut to Angel's dream)

Angel walked out of a white room. He walked into a garden but he stayed in the shadows of the trees. Angel saw three little girls playing out in the open with a ball. They skip and sing 'ring around the rosy'. The song echoes thought the garden. There ball rolled over to Angel. One of the girls walked up to him and picked up the ball.

"Hello mister" the girl said. "What are you doing here? And what's your name"

"Angel" Angel said as the girl approached him. "I'm trying to find answers"

The girl looked at him bluntly.

"What's your name?" Angel asked her

"Angelina" Angelina said.

Angelina drooped the ball and t rolled into the sun

"Could you get it for me" Angelina said pointing to the ball.

Angel started to walk to get the ball but stopped at the end of the tree's shadow.

Angelina walks into the sun and picks up the ball and rolls it to the other girls who began playing games again.

"You wish you could come, don't you" Angelina said. "In the sun. To be human again. To feel your heart beat like it used to. To be alive"

"Yes" Angel said

"You don't seek what the blonde woman seeks" Angelina said. "You don't want to know about the evil. I will show you. Tell you. Just step into the light"

The Girl takes Angels hand and walks into the sun. Angel follows but does not burn up.

They walk down a path.

(Cut to Buffy's Dream)

Buffy looked around. She is back in the cave where she fell asleep. She sees herself on the floor next to Angel sleeping. Buffy sees Willow and Xander talking. They move their mouths but no sound is coming out. No sound can be heard but the noise of the flame.

"What's going on her" Buffy said.

Buffy noticed the monk. He was looking right at her. She looked behind her. No one was there. He must have been looking right at her.

"I love the quite" a voice said echoing the room.

"What?" Buffy said looking around. "Who said that?"

Doyle walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked

"The names Doyle" Doyle said as he walked up to her. "Used to work for me good buddy Angel, when he first came to L.A. Before Wolfram and Hart"

"Doyle" Buffy said remembering something. "Willow said something about you. You died your dead or something. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with what you seek" Doyle said. "To answer your question"

"Oh" Buffy said

Doyle slowly walked out of the cave

"Follow me" Doyle said

Buffy quickly ran after her in to the dark cave

(Cut to Angel's dream)

Angel and Angelina walk into the black thorns meeting room where Angel had signed his chance of becoming a human again away.

"Angelina" Angel said. "What are we doing here?"

Angelina picked up a piece of paper that was on the table.

'To be Immortal" Angelina said. "But not to experience true happens forever must be some version of hell"

"More than that sometimes" Angel said

Angelina unrolls the piece of paper and looks at it.

"You want to make this go away" Angelina said showing Angel the deal he signed. "To give you hope of to somehow become human. That is what you seek. Away to be human or at least to give you hope."

"I…" Angel started to say

"There is no shame in wanted to be human" Angelina said smiling. "If you want it bad enough, anything is possible"

"I want to be human more then anything else" Angel said. "Otherwise…"

"…What you're doing is all pointless" Angelina said. "You signed it way. This contract is binding"  
Angelina showed Angel the contract he had signed.

"It can be broken" Angelina said. "It's just a piece…of paper"  
Angelina ripped the contract in half. It disappeared. Then a light appeared at the table and the contact appeared fixed.

"But a spell guards it" Angelina said looking at the contract. "Break the spell and destroy the contract and you can have hope again. That one day you will be human. Live again"

(Cut to Buffy's Dream)

Doyle and Buffy sit in the desert. It is Night and the sky is full of stars.

"I remember this place' Buffy said looking around. "This is where I meet the first slayer. In this desert"

"Yes" Doyle said. "You answer is not a very short one. It needs to be explained which I don't think I will get to this night"

"Tell me, Show me anything just give me the answer" Buffy said.

"This evil isn't evil" Doyle said. "This evil isn't evil at all by books and minds of today"

"What do you mean' Buffy asked confused.  
"With the name it was given no one would suspect" Doyle said.

"What?" Buffy asked standing up.

(Cut to the others)

"This is taking forever" Spike said walking around the room.

"I know and the muffins are like almost out" Harmony said looking in her basket.

"Ok just a little longer" Willow said

"We hope" Xander added.

"Hey, where did the monk do?" Dawn asked.

"That's weird, he was here a second ago" Wesley said.

The ground started to shake. Bits of the roof started to fall down.

"WHAT"S GOING ON" Dawn yelled over the noise.

"EARTHQUAKE" Xander yelled over the noise.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" Wesley yelled over the noise.

(Cut to Buffy's Dream)

'Tell me, what's the evil?" Buffy said. "What is it?"

The ground started to shake  
"This evil is…"Doyle said before fading away.

The whole place went white

"Wait" Buffy called out. "Wait I'm not done yet"  
Buffy woke up and looked around he room. Angel picked her up and started to run out of the temple. They caught up with the others and got out of the temple just as it fell down.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Earthquake" Angel said putting her down.

"Did you find what the evil was?" Spike asked.

"No" Buffy said.

"Well that was a waste of time" Spike said annoyed.

"But he did say that we wouldn't get to finish our night" Buffy said

"Right…" Spike said dragging it on. "Are you ok? You didn't bump your head or something on the way out did ya?"

"No" Buffy said. "The person I was talking to in my dream new there was going to be an earthquake. He new he wouldn't get to tell me what I needed to know".

"And what does this all mean?" Angel asked.

"This just wasn't some earthquake" Buffy said. "The evil made the Earthquake so we wouldn't find out who it was. It distracted us."

"I get it now" Angel said.

"We need more help then this" Wesley said walking towards the car.

"Where are we going" Dawn asked

"To an old friend" Wesley said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

To Be Continued


End file.
